Such a game is known that when a controller is operated according to specific procedures, a game event capable of exerting a larger change on a state of a game is caused. For instance, as a fighting game in which a game character operated by a player engages in battle with a game character operated by a computer or an opponent player, there is known a fighting game in which a special skill event is caused, which involves the game character performing a special skill capable of exerting a greater damage on the opponent game character, when the controller is operated according to specific procedures.
[Patent Document 1] JP 3153761 B